Come Over
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: Pepper and her friend talk about her relationship with Tony. They may be bad for each other, but really, they aren't good for anyone else. Now being continued! Please note, chapters jump to different points in the relationship and they don't always go in order. Chapter 8 has a small spoiler for the Iron Man 3 trailer! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, it's not really based on a song.
1. Come Over

**Something you may not know about me is that I am a country girl at heart. So this morning when I couldn't sleep and couldn't find anything good to watch, I turned on CMT and watched some music videos. It got to one of Kenny Chesney's music videos for a song I somehow hadn't heard yet called Come Over. And somehow this plot bunny got a hold of me and this came out. So I don't know how good it is but I kinda like it. Hope you do too! Also only Andrea is mine.**

* * *

_You can say we're done the way you always do_

_Cause it's easier to lie to me than yourself_

_Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say_

_We're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else_

_Kenny Chesney – Come Over_

Pepper's friend Andrea sighed as she looked at her over their lunch. "Pepper, why do you put up with him? I thought you were going to quit after the Expo."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I told you, I changed my mind. And really he's started helping the CEO stuff. We sharing the duties. I never really intended to quit, I was just stressed. It was easier to lie to him and tell him I was leaving then admitting to myself that I didn't want to go anywhere. Plus you'll remember that I had just nearly got blown up."

It was Andrea's turn to roll her eyes. "Honestly Pepper, that's another reason to go! You almost got blown up! What if next time you're not as lucky? On another note, he's a total playboy. What are you going to do if he cheats on you? I don't want to see you get hurt. You two are bad for each other."

The man in question was Tony Stark. After the Expo disaster and the kiss on the roof they started dancing. Now nearly five months later, one attack on New York City and beginning the move in process, Pepper's friends were still convinced that he was going to drop her like a hot potato. Andrea was just the next one in line to try to talk Pepper out it. It was a little insulting to the both of them really.

Pepper was silent as she sipped on her drink. After a moment of silence, she looked up at Andrea and sighed. "You know what? You're right. We are bad for each other. Bu-"

Andrea interrupted before Pepper could say anything else. "At least you realize it Pepper. Do you want some help getting your stuff? You haven't moved too much in have you?" Andrea smiled sadly. She felt awful for Pepper but glad that she had seen the light before the relationship had gone any farther.

There was a hint of a smile in Pepper's eyes. "No, but Tony is helping me move the rest in after lunch." She laughed at the confusion in her friend's eyes. "You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. Yes, we may be bad for each other." She said as she picked up her purse and got ready to go. "But what no one realizes is that we aren't good for anyone else either."

* * *

**So there it is. I might be able to add more to it later, but it felt right to stop it there. I don't know why that song makes me think of them but even without that it's quickly becoming one of my favorite songs. Let me know what you think! *Star***


	2. Ours

**CMT strikes again! Today we have one inspired by Taylor Swift's Ours and I thought it fit what I wrote with Come Over perfectly. Thanks to the 3 Guests I had, I wish I could've replied personally to all of you. Thanks also to all the favs and follows I got. Nothing you see here belongs to me by the way. So without further adieu, here is Ours!**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air,_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_Taylor Swift - Ours_

Pepper sighed internally as the elevator doors opened to an elevator filled with people. This would be a fun trip. She managed to squeeze into the tiny space left and leaned over to press the button for her floor. It felt like the eyes of everyone in the elevator were on her. They probably were considering that her relationship with Tony had finally been discovered by the press.

"I'm taking the stairs for the rest of the day. Or as long as this keeps up_._"She thought as the silence threatened to overwhelm her. On a normal morning, the elevator would be filled with chattering and a few good mornings would be directed to her. This morning however, it seemed that everyone was walking on eggshells around her now.

If Tony had been here, he would have whispered jokes to her about the others. Oh, who was she trying to kid? He wouldn't have whispered anything. He would have turned around and said whatever he was thinking to their faces. The thought brought a small smile to her face.

He was supposed to be here with her but Fury had called an Avengers meeting and she had forced him to go. He had actually wanted to come into the office with her in case someone had anything to say about their relationship. At first he had asked her to wait until he got back to go into the office but she had insisted that she'd be fine.

"_Pep I really don't think this is a good idea." Tony said as they entered the workshop._

"_It'll be fine Tony. I'm a big girl." She smiled and stepped closer to him as the suit formed around him leaving the faceplate down._

_He wrapped his arms gently around her and sighed. "You are going to go in no matter what I say aren't you?"_

_She nodded. "Someone has to keep the company running you know." She said teasingly._

"_All right. I don't like it though. Smooch for good luck? Serious stuff you know. I might not make it back." He said teasing her back._

_She sighed playfully. "If I must." She kissed him softly before asking, "Do you think you'll make it back before lunch?"_

_The faceplate went up, covering the brown eyes she loved so much. "I should be. I'll text you if not. Clear your lunch schedule though."_

"_All right. Now go. You've got work to do. Love you"_

"_Love you too. You complete me!"_

"Should have waited for him." She thought. It was getting downright unnerving. Every time the elevator stopped, the people getting on would see her and all talking would cease. Either that or some of them refused to even get on the elevator regardless of how full or empty it was.

The elevator stooped on her floor and it took all of her willpower to keep from running into her office. Both her and Tony's offices were located on this floor along with some assorted secretary's and receptionists.

"Ugh, look at her. I wonder how much of a raise she got for sleeping with him?" Pepper heard someone say as she walked past.

"Hey dude, do you think I have a shot at her when Stark dumps her?" Another one said. Pepper's speed increased slightly. Since when had her office been so far away?

"What is she thinking? She's got to know it's not going to end well. I thought she was smarter than that." Later, Pepper would blame what happened next on a temporary mental break.

Mere feet from her safe haven, she whirled around with fire in her eyes. "All right everybody listen up!" The buzz quieted instantly.

"If anyone cares, Tony and I have been in a committed relationship for 5 months now. In that time period, he has not once cheated on me. I have not gotten a pay raise and our relationship is not based on sex. Tony is a wonderful boyfriend that takes amazing care of me. You know absolutely nothing about us or our relationship so don't sit there and judge us like you have a clue! Now if you are that desperate for work to I'm sure I can find something that will cause you to work overtime without pay." She turned around and walked into her office and locked the door behind her.

She collapsed into her chair and thudded her head on her desk. "Did I really just do that?" She asked herself.

Her phone buzzed signaling a new text message. She smiled when she saw it was from Tony. **My Pepper senses were tingling. Is everything okay?**

**Yeah. I may have blown up at a few people though. **She replied.

It wasn't long before another text came. **I'm sure they deserved it. I am going to be back before lunch though. Shouldn't be too much longer. I'm going to get you lunch from that little café you like okay?**

**Sounds wonderful. **She smiled as she looked at the background of her phone. It was a picture of her and Tony on their first date. He had taken her on a picnic and they were sitting on the blanket. He was behind her with his arms around her and he was kissing her cheek.

So what if random people thought their relationship wouldn't last? They didn't know Tony like she did. They'd prove them wrong. They had made their choices and they chose each other. That was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

**The music video influenced this some if you hadn't noticed. And I did steal the whole "You complete me" thing from the alternate opening of IM2. I just love that scene. I think I'll do more with this song because almost all of it fits them I think. Also, anyone that was at Comic Con is there anything you can tell me about the panel that may not have been covered in the live blog? I'm so excited for 3! It sounds awesome! Please let me know if it's out of character or if you see any typos. I don't think I got Tony right. and I'm not entirely happy with Pepper's tirade. Anyway thanks for reading! *Star***


	3. Walk Away

_She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do  
Even if it means she denied herself the truth  
Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,  
You've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me_

_The Script - Walk Away_

* * *

It was a hard thing for him to understand sometimes. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, much like tonight, convinced that it was all just a wonderful dream until he felt the warmth from her sleeping body by his side. Somehow, someone up there liked him enough that he could get the girl.

He smiled as he looked down at her. Her head was on his chest, just over his heart and her hand was resting on the arc. He wasn't good enough for her, he knew that, but he tried to be. She had stayed by his side for all these years, even those times when he had probably given her more than enough reason to leave and never look back. She was smart enough that she could have found another job and a boyfriend that didn't give her so much stress.

He frowned as he thought about the recent events. Really he had wanted to believe that by waiting to reveal their relationship, it would save her from people wanting to make lewd comments about how exactly she got her job. Unfortunately, people seemed to forget about all the good she had done as co-CEO as soon as their relationship became public knowledge. Even the people that knew her better than that seemed to have something disparaging to say about what they were to each other.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a soft moan from his girlfriend. "Tony. I can hear you thinking. What's up?"

She looked up at him through half-closed eyes. Her hair was falling into her face and he tenderly pushed the strands behind her ear. "Nothing Pep. Go back to sleep."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "No, something's bothering you. Now tell me what it is or I'm going to assume that you are dying again."

He chuckled softly. "I'm not dying. Scout's honor." He held up three fingers with the pinky and thumb touching.

She scowled, "You were never in the Scout's. Besides that's the Girl Scout promise."

"Oh was Ms. Potts a Girl Scout? I can just see it now."

"Yes I was, now quit trying to distract me."

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Why did you stay?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I should say why are you still here? Don't get me wrong," he added hurriedly "I'm thrilled that you are but I'm sure it would've been easier to leave a long time ago. It surely would be safer than being Iron Man's girlfriend."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him and grabbed his hand. "You're right." She admitted softly. "It would probably have been much easier to leave." He moved to pull away from her and she held on tighter. "Let me finish Tony. When I started working for you, yes there were times when I thought about leaving. But you always made it up to me in some way whether you realized it or not. You'd smile or say something nice, or do something funny and I'd get busy again and forget about it. Then one day, I looked at you and I realized that, somewhere along the way, I had fallen in love with you and I didn't want to leave."

She sighed "Then, you went missing and you came back and it was like you were the man I always knew you could be. You became Iron Man and it seemed like maybe I had a chance and I couldn't leave. You need someone to be the worried girlfriend that would be proud of you remember?" She chuckled and shrugged. "As for safer, how could I be safer than with you? Not to mention, you probably would have blown yourself up by now without me."

He hugged her somewhat assured but the safety issue was still bothering him. "Pepper you would be tons safer far away from me. What if someone goes after you Pep? It would kill me."

She cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Would you still care about me, assuming you could survive without me, if I wasn't with you?"

He blinked confused by the question. "Of course, I would still care about you. I love you."

She smiled at him. "And I love you. So even if I was miles away from you, a villain could decide to use me against you. It makes more sense for the superhero to keep his girlfriend close to him in my opinion than it does for him to push her away. That way, it's harder for someone to get to her. Besides I know without a shadow of a doubt that if someone actually did get me, God forbid, that you would be there and you would save me. I pity the poor fool that would actually think he could get away with it." She kissed him again. "Don't you see, Tony? The safest place in the world for me is here with you."

He turned onto his side and pulled wrapped his arms around her. He grinned teasingly at her. "How did you get to be so smart Ms. Potts?"

"From Girl Scout sleepovers." She deadpanned before yawning. "Do you feel better now or did you want to go tinker with something in the shop?"

He pulled her closer and kissed her on the top of the head. "No. I know you sleep better if I'm here and frankly so do I." He yawned. "Apparently all that relationship stuff makes me sleepy. Love you."

"Love you too." She murmured already half asleep.

He looked at the woman sleeping again in his arms and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't leave Pepper." He said softly. "Because I honestly don't think that I could let you just walk away."

* * *

**I hope I didn't panic anyone too much with the chapter title but I named the last two after the songs and I couldn't think of anything else. On another note, would anyone reading this be willing to be a beta reader for this? Thanks to the Guests again! I don't know if you two are the same as before but thanks all the same! Please let me know what you think. Writing Tony makes me nervous; I never feel like I keep him in character. Oh well, it's done now. ;) If anyone has any songs they think might fit, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I might not use them right away though. Also, yes I was a Girl Scout until about Juniors when my little troop of 4 broke up. Until next chapter guys! *Star***


	4. Worldwide

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything,_

_How was your day?_

_Cause I've been missin you by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you outta your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down, there's somethin bout the sound of your voice._

_Big Time Rush - Worldwide_

* * *

Pepper had never had trouble sleeping before. Her parents had used to joke that she was like a baby doll; as soon as she laid down, she was asleep. Since she and Tony had finally gotten their acts together though, she had gotten used to using Tony Stark as her personal pillow/heater. Unfortunately for her sleeping patterns, he was off in Tokyo where he had a week's worth of meetings ahead of him. Without him in bed with her, it was colder and she just couldn't get comfortable.

Which was why she was greatly annoyed by the sound of her phone ringing right as she was about to drift off. She groaned as she reached over to the nightstand to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hey Pep. Did I miss anything spectacular today?" Even though she was annoyed, his voice made her smile.

"No, nothing earth shattering. Tony, did you happen to think about the time difference before you picked up the phone?"

"Oh, God, sorry Pep. I didn't wake you up did I? I didn't even think, it's morning over here."

"No." She debated on telling him, then said. "I can't sleep. I miss my pillow, have you seen him?"

She could hear his smile through the phone. "Yeah, I've seen him. But he misses his girlfriend. He's not used to going on these kinds of trips without her."

"I miss you too. Are you getting ready to go? What time is your meeting?" She asked as she settled back down into the bed.

"I've got about an hour before I have to go actually. While I didn't account for the time difference, I did want to at least have time to say hi to you. So hi."

"Hi." She giggled.

"Is there anything I can do to help you get to sleep? I know I'm not there but I could cancel all the meetings and be there a.s.a.p."

"No, Tony don't do that. I'll be okay. Those meetings are important."

"Not as important as you Pep." He said immediately. "I would however like to suggest that next time, you listen to me and come along. We could've had a mini vacation."

"I think arrangements could be made for that. It may be one of the best ideas you've had in a long time." She said teasingly.

"Hey, all of my ideas are great, thank you very much." He said in the same tone.

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow. "Need I remind you of the Christmas lights fiasco? Or how about the breakfast incident? Oh and let's not forget the exploding ice cream. How did you manage that anyway?"

"Okay, so those may have had some design flaws. But," His voice deepened making her shiver. "I do believe those last 2 ended very, very nicely." And just like that he was in overactive puppy mode again. "The Christmas lights, though, that was funny."

"I still don't know how Rhodey managed to get tied to the tree." She laughed remembering.

"Probably the same way that you and I managed to get tangled up in them." He laughed as well.

They were quiet for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe. Pepper could feel her eyelids drooping.

"There is something you could do, if you wouldn't mind. It's kinda silly." She said hesitating.

"Please, I'm the king of silly. Your wish is my command. Especially if it's phone sex, please say it's phone sex."

She rolled her eyes. Of course that's the first thing he'd think of. "No, it's not phone sex." She bit her fingernail. "Could you just, I don't know, talk until I fall asleep? It's not the same as you being here, but it's helping me fall asleep."

His voice was soft as he replied. "Sure. Anything you'd like me to talk about in particular?"

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "It doesn't matter. Talk about something you want to fix on the suit, I don't care."

"Alright. I can do that." He launched into a detailed explanation about what he wanted to add into the suit.

.

.

.

Across the ocean, in a hotel room in Tokyo, Tony stopped talking as he heard the soft breathing of his girlfriend even out and the soft snore she made every once in while during sleep.

He smiled. "Good night Pepper. I love you. But you better be ready to do the same for me tonight." He pressed the end call button.

He left the hotel room, slipping his phone into his suit pocket. He paid no attention to the girls swarming the hotel lobby hoping for a glimpse of him. His thoughts were back in America, where a beautiful redhead was sleeping with a phone pressed to her ear.

The sooner he got done with these meetings, the better.

**So what do you think? I love Big Time Rush. I wanted to use No Idea, and I still might, but this one pretty much wrote itself. Thanks to my anonymous reviewers and everyone whose favorited and alerted. If you have any songs you'd like me to use, let me know!**


	5. Be Without You

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that (yes)  
It's so true that (yes)  
We've been through it (yes)  
We got real sh** (yes)  
See baby we been.._

_Mary J Blige – Be Without You_

* * *

If asked, Tony would admit that, at the beginning, he had thought that Pepper was just another pretty face. He had seen her around the office before and had considered going through his normal routine with her. However, before he could get the chance to ask, she had barged into his office about the accounting error. That was when he realized that she was different from the others and hired her as his PA.

Obidiah had sighed when he found out. He asked Tony how long this one was going to last and the paparazzi buzzed about Tony Stark's soon-to-be latest conquest. After the first few weeks, when nothing he did seemed to drive Pepper off, interest was slowly lost and it was like she had always been there.

Now, all these years later, it was like they were back at the beginning again. He had thought that the public would forget about it quickly, but this was one of the rare few moments that he was wrong.

"Earlier today a photo surfaced of co-CEOs of Stark Industries, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, in what appears to be a very passionate argument. Trouble in paradise perhaps?" He groaned and changed the channel as Pepper walked in the room.

"As I recall, that photo was from about a month before we even got together. Where do they get this stuff?" Pepper asked as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know. Don't they have something better to talk about than this?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, we're amazing and all but I thought they would've forgotten about us by now."

"Well, it's still new to them Tony. They just can't believe that I have somehow managed to keep you all to myself. I've done the impossible and tamed the playboy, their words, not mine." She snuggled into his side.

"It's annoying! Come on already! I've had a lot of one night stands, granted, but I've never once cheated on anyone! And I would never cheat on you." He said kissing the top of her head. "You know that, right?"

"Do you really think I'd still be here if I thought you would? The rest of the world doesn't get to see the Tony I see. Give them some time to figure it out. Besides, not everyone is against us." She nodded her head towards the TV, where there was actually a reporter arguing in defense of them.

Tony turned up the volume to hear what was being said. "Furthermore, if anyone has noticed, ever since he became Iron Man, the one night stands have stopped. He still flirts, yes, but he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he didn't! As for Ms. Potts, she's done a remarkable job with both the company and Tony. She acted as his PA for all these years without anything happening, so I think it's safe to say that this relationship is going to last."

As Tony sighed and kept flipping the channels, a thought hit Pepper. "That's what's bugging you isn't it? You aren't mad that they're talking about you; you're mad that they're talking about me! That's why you didn't want me to go into the office by myself."

Tony refused to answer as he settled on a rerun of Castle. "I have a plan." He said a few moments later. "You probably won't like it, just so you know." He grinned at her.

She sighed. "What is it?" She could feel the headache forming already.

"I want you to help me issue a statement, Pepper."

.

.

.

The next day, this was on the front page of every paper in LA:

_To whom it most certainly __DOES NOT__ concern:_

_Since everyone else seems to be giving out their opinion on mine and Pepper's relationship, I figure I'm entitled to give out my own as well. It's amazing that you all seem to be experts on it and know everything about us, even though we've never talked to half of you. So here are some facts you "experts" might have missed. First off, Pepper Potts has been my PA and only my PA for 10 years. Believe me, I tried when we first met. I don't think any straight man could meet her and not try. It never worked though and after a while we became friends. Not friends with benefits either you gutter minded people. Anyway, my point is nothing happened. _

_Next point, before the press had caught wind of it, Pepper and I had been in a relationship for 5 months. So all of you people out there that made bets it wouldn't last beyond the first month, start paying up and feeling ashamed of yourselves. That reminds me, everyone that said I would have cheated on her needs to pay up now as well. I am many things: a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist to name a few. Notice that cheater is nowhere in there. I have never cheated on anyone and don't intend to now. Besides, Pepper would castrate me if I tried. Or she might kill me. Maybe even both. I'm man enough to admit it; Pepper scares me when she's angry. So I would be a certifiable idiot to start cheating now and as I've already said, I'm a genius. _

_Pepper and I didn't start dating until after the attack at the Stark Expo. So that means that I made her CEO beforehand. That means that she did not get it by sleeping with me. She had basically been running the company anyway; anyone at Stark Industries will attest to that. We decided later that it would work better if we shared the duties so we became co-CEOs. Honestly, she could run it without me, but it's easier to share the work._

_Really though, it doesn't matter, because I'm not in a relationship with Pepper Potts anymore._

_Pepper Stark on the other hand, well that's another matter entirely. Now do me a favor, and leave us alone._

_Sincerely._

_Tony Stark_

Pepper smiled as she read the paper at the kitchen table. She had been wrong about that headache yesterday, just like Tony had been wrong about her not liking the idea. It was worth a shot, but with that ending remark, she had a feeling they'd be drumming up more publicity than calming it down any. The PR people would certainly want to kill them both come Monday morning, but she'd worry about that later.

"So, do I have good ideas or do I have good ideas?" Tony asked as he joined her at the table.

"I don't think it'll do much to get rid of the reporters, but it is kinda fun to imagine the reactions this will bring." He picked up her hand.

"I don't believe I've said good morning yet." He kissed her and then kissed the rings on her finger. "Good morning Mrs. Stark." His smile was blinding.

Her smile was just as bright as his as she played with the matching ring on his finger. "Good morning Mr. Stark." Then she kissed her husband and all thoughts about the press were forgotten for a while.

**So what do you think? This one is for Alexendria Carter-O'Neill who gave me the song. I don't know why it made me think of this, but I like how it turned out. It was fun to write the newspaper part. I had the Pepper Stark line planed before I came up with the rest of the newspaper idea and I couldn't resist. I had to put it in. I'll go back and write the proposal and I might do the wedding too, if you want. If you have a song request, let me know! Also, it might be awhile before the next update. I'm going to pick up my copy of Kingdom Hearts 3D today. I'm dying to play it! I won't stay away too long though, promise! So until next chapter guys, and don't forget to review! *Star***


	6. Simple and Clean

**I'm back! And I beat Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance! It beats 358/2 Days for my fav in the series. Anyway, today's story is inspired by the opening song for several of the games in the series, Simple and Clean. If you're checking out the songs as the story goes along, there are a couple of different versions of this song. There's the original, the orchestral, Planet B remix and the Rising Sun remix. I had the original in mind when creating this, but the Planet B is really good. But I digress, here is the story! Please note, this happens before the last chapter! I had always intended for these to be read in any order you want, almost like separate stories.**

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go…_

_Utada Hikaru - Simple and Clean_

* * *

Pepper loved nights like these. Just her and Tony in their living room in the mansion. No paparazzi, no Stark Industries, no SHIELD and no Iron Man. It was like the outside world didn't exist. It was a rare break from their everyday lives and the moments like these were part of what made it all worth it. However, Pepper had that little nagging thought in the back of her head that warned that these moments were usually the calm before the storm.

"Whatcha thinking Pep?" Tony kissed her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her. The credits for The Fifth Element rolled on the screen in front of them. She was sitting in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Mm, nothing important." She snuggled closer to him. "Just really happy we've finally got a night to ourselves. Did you want to watch another movie?"

He titled her head toward him and smiled. "If you want to we can. However, I had something else in mind." He kissed her gently.

She pulled away after a few minutes smiling coyly. "And what was it you had in mind, Mr. Stark?"

"You know, it's much more fun if I show you, rather than explain." He said pushing her back on the couch.

"Oh, by all means then, please show me." He kissed her neck slowly moving toward her lips.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that Director Fury is on the phone. He says it is a matter of upmost importance." Jarvis interrupted.

"What are the chances that if I close my eyes real tight and ignore him, he'll go away?" Tony groaned burying his face in Pepper's neck.

Pepper sighed and held him closer to her for a moment and ran her fingers through his hair. There was the storm she was worried about. Why did she have to jinx their night by thinking about that?

Before she could answer, Fury's voice came out of the speakers. "Slim to none Stark. We've got a problem and I need you suited up and over here yesterday."

"Sorry, I'm not available for consulting tonight. I'm pretty sure it's in the contract somewhere that I only work on the 32nd of each month."

"Do we have to go through this every time Stark? Cause it's getting old."

"And here I thought you looked forward to our little chats Fury. I'm hurt, really I am." He said getting off of the couch and helping Pepper up. "I'll be there in 20."

"Need you quicker than that Stark. Get here a.s.a.p." He said hanging up.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony grumbled. "Sorry, Pep."

She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay. The world needs its Iron Man."

"And what about you? Don't you need Iron Man too?" He teased.

She kissed his nose. "Iron Man is nice, but I need Tony. So go do your saving the world thing, and when you get back, we can pick up where we left off alright?"

His eyes lit up. "Sounds good to me. I'll be back before you know it." He said as they walked down to the workshop.

She watched as the robots assembled the suit around him with worried eyes. As proud as she was of him for doing this, she also hated it. Tony had it right when he had talked about his girlfriend all those months ago.

Before he put on the helmet, she kissed him. "I love you. Be careful alright? No nukes this time please."

"Love you too. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get some sleep now, cause you won't be getting any later." He winked at her, then put the helmet on and he was gone.

"Yeah, sure sleep while you're gone. Like that'll happen." She muttered as she walked back up the stairs. "I wish I could tell you not to go." She sighed.

* * *

Despite her protests to the contrary, when Tony came back in the early hours of the morning, he found Pepper curled up on the couch in the workshop, fast asleep.

"Jarvis, how long has she been here?" He pushed back some of her hair that had fallen into her face.

"Ms. Potts had been on the couch since shortly after you left. She only fell asleep 2 hours ago. Before falling asleep, she made arrangements so that the two of you have a free schedule for today." The computer replied in a low voice to avoid waking her up.

She was wearing one of his t-shirts and she didn't stir at all when Tony picked her up. If it hadn't been for the rise and fall of her chest, Tony might have thought she was dead. "Alright Jarvis, shut down for the night. Don't wake us up either unless it's an emergency."

"As you wish sir."

Before they could get to the bedroom, Pepper started to wake up. She was confused for a moment, her brain not quite working, until she recognized the glow from the arc. "Tony? Are you okay? When did you get home?"

"Just a little while ago Pep. I'm fine; it was a pretty simple mission. I think Fury just wanted to screw with me. Popsicle could have handled it just fine on his own." He brushed a kiss to her forehead as they reached the bedroom.

"That's good." She said already halfway asleep again. "You were right you know."

"I'm right about a lot of things Pep. What am I right about now?" He placed her in the bed and pulled up the covers around her shoulders.

"When you said that your girlfriend would be proud of you. I really am. But I hate when you go because I worry too. Just like you said I would. But you're worth the worry, you know. Cause I know you're always going to fight to come back to me." Her brain to mouth filter had obviously shut down for the night. Tony wasn't sure she even knew what she was saying. The best way to find out what Pepper really thought about something was to ask right after she had woken up. He had found that out early on in their relationship and thought it was adorable. "And I kinda love you." She whispered like it was a secret.

He pulled off his shirt then crawled into bed beside her and pulled her to him. "You're right. There isn't a force anywhere that could keep me from you Pepper. I kinda love you too. I'll always come back to you, promise." He fell silent, playing with the ends of her hair. "Hey Pep?"

He heard a noise he assumed meant yes. "Do you want me to quit?"

She was silent and he thought she had fallen asleep when she replied, a little more awake now. "No. You do so much good, and you help so many people." She smiled at him. "Besides you wouldn't be Tony Stark if you quit. Now get some sleep, we have some unfinished business in the morning."

He growled, rolling her underneath him and nipping at her neck while she giggled. "Oh no Ms. Potts, I believe I said you wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Well so far Mr. Stark, you've been all talk and no action." She kissed him then, and no more words were spoken.

**So what do you think? I like the beginning half but the ending gave me trouble. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I wanted to get it out to you guys before I leave for college on Saturday. Please wish me luck with that and if you are so inclined, please say a prayer or two. I'm kind of terrified really. Thank you to guest for reviewing and thanks to everyone who has favorited and reviewed. Till next chapter guys! *Star***


	7. (Kissed You) Goodnight

**Hello everyone! This song has been bugging me to write a story for it since I first heard it. It didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, but I don't think it's the worst thing I've ever written. I really wanted to get something written that was fluffy before the trailer hits tonight. I don't know that I'll be able to write anything after I see it. I have a bad feeling that we are going to need some serious Pepperony fluff after this. Anyway, this is how I imagined their first date would end. You can pick what they did.**_  
_

_I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch  
And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight_

_(Kissed You) Goodnight - Gloriana_

"I had a really great time tonight, Tony," Pepper said smiling as they stood out in front of her door.

"Me too Pep. I'm glad you decided to give this a chance," Tony rubbed the back of his head shyly. What was he supposed to do now? He hadn't ever really been on a date like this before and was determined not to screw it up. Would it be okay to kiss her? He wasn't sure.

The silence between the two became slightly awkward. Neither was really sure what to do. "Well, I guess I'll….. I'll see you later Pep?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded shyly, looking down at her shoes, "Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

Tony leaned forward, hesitantly, his heart beating fast. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her.

His lips landed on her cheek instead. He chickened out. For all his bravado, he was never really sure what to do around Pepper.

"Goodnight Pepper," he said on a sigh.

She smiled softly as she opened the door, "Goodnight Tony."

He watched her enter the house and went back to his car. He turned on the car and rested his head on the steering wheel as she turned off the porch light. He was an idiot. Why hadn't he kissed her? He was Tony Stark! He didn't do things halfway. He let his ego give him the boost he needed to turn off the car. He ran toward her door, he was getting his kiss goodnight at the very least!

* * *

Pepper smiled as she looked at Tony. There was a part of her that still couldn't believe this was happening. She had actually gone on a date with Tony Stark and the world hadn't ended. He had been, well, not a perfect gentleman but pretty close. "I had a really great time tonight, Tony," She told him. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but she couldn't help it.

"Me too Pep. I'm glad you decided to give this a chance," Her heart melted as he rubbed the back of his head. She was glad too. She had seen many sides of Tony over the years and this one was adorable, not that she'd ever tell him that.

What was she supposed to say now? Should she invite him in? Honestly, she had never let herself imagine their date going this perfectly and had no plan. The little voice in the back of her head just wanted to know why he hadn't kissed her yet.

"Well, I guess I'll….. I'll see you later Pep?" Tony asked.

Her heart sank a little but she nodded and looked down at her shoes, "Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

Her heart fluttered madly as he leaned forward. "_Finally!"_ the little voice in the back of her head screamed. She closed her eyes as he came closer still. They snapped back open as his lips fell on her cheek. What on earth? Did he not want to kiss her?

"Goodnight Pepper."

She wouldn't let him see her disappointment, instead choosing to smile as she opened her front door, "Goodnight Tony."

As soon as she closed her door she slumped against it for a moment. All of her doubts came back. She never should have agreed to go out with him. She should have known better.

She moved to her window, watching him out of the side of it. She gathered up her courage as she was him start the car. She wasn't going to let him go without one kiss at least! She had to stop him. Her heart jumped again as she saw him turn off the car and she raced to the front door.

* * *

She opened her door up and closed it behind her as he made it to the first step of her porch. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Then, Tony surged forward, kissing her up against her door. It was like two pieces of a puzzle coming together; like all the clichés and sappy romance movies.

Breathing was inconvenient but unfortunately, it was also necessary. They parted gasping for air. Pepper smiled mischievously as he pulled her closer, "So you _do_ like me."

He laughed, "Pepper, it's a little more than like if we're being totally honest," He said resting his forehead against hers.

She brushed her hands through his hair, "Yeah, me too," She said tilting her head for another soft kiss.

He wasn't content with just one though and kept kissing her. Eventually, he pulled back and smiled softly at her, "As much as I would love to keep kissing you Pep, I'm trying really hard not to screw this up. I'm gonna let you take the lead here."

She thought for a moment, "Do you think you could handle just sleeping? No funny business?" She gave him that mischievous smile again before yawning, "At least for tonight anyway?"

His answering smile was brilliant, "I think I could manage one night as long as you behaved," He shrugged, "As for tomorrow morning though, no promises," He smirked.

She pursed her lips, trying to hold back another smile. Seriously, was it healthy to smile this much? "I think I'll take my chances," She said, grabbing his hand, "Now come on, it's bed time."

"Yes ma'am!" Tony said laughing as the door shut behind them.

**I didn't have any idea how to end this. So sorry for the sucky ending! I've got some other small ideas, ones not necessarily based on songs, that I'll add to this as soon as I finish them. Please let me know what you think of this one! Also, if anyone would like to beta this for me that'd be much appreciated.**


	8. The Bunny

**Small spoiler for the trailer! Like really, really small but still! So, if you've seen it or been on tumblr, you may have noticed there was a shot of what appeared to be a giant stuffed bunny. Where it came from is one of the many questions I have. I avoided the thing on its chest because I don't know if it's a mini arc, or a gift tag, or what so just pretend it's not there. I wrote this to explain where it came from. It wouldn't leave me alone! I apologize in advance. It's very short. **

As hard as it was to believe, she almost missed it. She had just gotten back from her last board meetings before the weekend and hadn't been paying much attention. She walked by it, before doing a double take. It still didn't disappear. There in her living room, sat a giant stuffed bunny. It was huge, taller than her, and it was a testament to how tired she was that she almost missed it. She shook her head, wondering what her boyfriend had gotten himself into this time.

"Uh, Tony?" Pepper called as she walked into the workshop.

"Yeah Pepper?" He said rolling out from underneath the hot rod, "What's up?"

She shrugged, "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to know if you had done something I needed to be aware of."

He wiped the grease off his hands as he approached her, "Can't think of anything, no. Why do you ask?" He grinned.

She shook her head. If he wanted to play this game, she could too, "No reason. Just trying to stay on top of things," She realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.

His grin turned devilish as he pulled her close to him, "Oh, I know something you could stay on top of all right," He muttered before kissing her.

Pepper kissed him back for a few minutes before pushing him away, "Tony. Be serious."

"Hmm, can't Pep. I don't like being serious. It's too….serious."

Pepper laughed, "That's kind of the point. Now are you sure you haven't done anything?"

"Why don't you just ask me what you really want to ask me?"

"Fine. Tony?" He hummed in response, swaying them back and forth gently, "Why is there a giant stuffed bunny in my living room?"

"It's for you!" He looked quite pleased with himself. She blinked.

"You bought a giant bunny… for me?"

"Yeah!"

"…Why?"

"It was cute. And you said you wanted a bunny!"

She shook her head, a small smile breaking out, "Tony, I said I wanted a pet. I was kind of hoping for something alive, not stuffed."

"But this way there's no stinky animal smells!" The look she gave him was one of someone who was not amused. "Still sold on the live pet idea huh?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

He pulled away from her, walking over to his desk and reaching for something she couldn't see, "I guess it's a good thing I picked this up too," he said as he placed a small cage on the desk.

Inside the cage was a little white bunny rabbit, "Seriously though, you did say you wanted a rabbit right? I thought that's what you said, but I can go get something else," he trailed off, watching her approach.

She bent down to look at the bunny. She reached a finger through the bars stroking its fur before looking back up at Tony and smiling, "You did good, Iron Man. Right color and everything too. I'm impressed," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just have one more question."

"What?"

"Where exactly are we going to put the giant stuffed bunny?"

**Again, sorry! But my muse is in hyperdrive and this is what happened when I started typing. Let me know what you thought or if you just want someone to squeal over the trailer with!**


End file.
